1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a nose pad, in particular to a glasses structure which can be fixed on the glasses frame without any locking elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the glasses frame is designed to have a recess in the middle part, and a nose pad can be placed therein, so that the nose pad is fixed to the inner side of the glasses frame with screws. However, the structure described above is lacking in a better fastness, resulting in that the nose pad may detach from the glasses frame due to external forces from collisions. Besides, in the long run, user abuse, humidity or sunlight might take its toll on the integrity of the locking structure. As a result, the nose pad is incapable of being firmly fixed on the glasses frame.